


Raising Hamish

by 221B_Johnkhanlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dual POV, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Parentlock, Post-Season/Series 03A AU, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Johnkhanlocked/pseuds/221B_Johnkhanlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a surprise for John. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As always, please heed the tags and if you see something that should be tagged, let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising Hamish

1

John:

Sherlock sat on the sofa, his favorite sheet wrapped around his rail thin body. His eyes seemed to glow as he tilted his head and regarded me in my chair. After awhile I felt the weight of his stare, set the laptop on the table next to me and gave him my attention finally.

“What is it, Sherlock? You’ve walked in here, dropped down into that place and haven’t taken your eyes off of me for over an hour. It’s unnerving!”

As was normal in our household, he didn’t reply right away. He considered his words inside his own head as good communication. I thought otherwise. I waited him out, a frown slowly forming on my face at the continued silence.

“Maybe you’d care to share that again with me? I couldn’t quite make that all out.” I told him.

“It’s our anniversary.” Sherlock stated rather dryly.

“Sorry? Thought we were just engaged. When did we get married?”

Sherlock sat forward and let the sheet fall from his shoulders revealing more alabaster skin. I swallowed. God he was fucking sexy. I had to fight the urge to leap up and strip him of the sheet. He tilted his head the other direction and smirked at my sarcasm. “We met on the 29th of January, remember?”

“Yes, of course. We’ve never celebrated that before though. Why are you bringing it up?”

“A surprise, John.”

I squinted at him in suspicion. What kind of surprise? He was constantly using me in his experiments and I didn’t want to be in any more. I glanced at my tea and regretted having asked him to bring it to me earlier. His eyes followed mine and thankfully he shook his head at my unasked question. He hadn’t poisoned me. Breathe deep, John. Don’t freak out. “Erm, what sort of surprise, Sherlock?”

“Brace yourself.”

Alarmed now, I stood and accused him outright. “WHAT DID YOU DO?”

“Relax. I didn’t destroy anything.”

“Sherlock, just tell me. I’m worried now.”

He folded his hands under his chin calmly. A tiny smile crept onto his face and it unnerved me even more. “I think you should sit,” he replied mysteriously coy.

 

I sat. He took a deep breath and with his eyes locked on mine he finally explained, “I’m pregnant, John.”

My look of absolute disbelief was, of course, misinterpreted. He glowered in return and huffed, “I thought you’d be pleased!”

Well, we hadn’t exactly been trying to prevent it but he’d just had his first heat. Getting pregnant from the first knotting was rare. “No. No, it’s not that, Sherlock. I’m just stunned. Are you certain?”

“I confirmed the test twice,” He remarked quietly. He still managed to look hurt.

I rose immediately, pushed him over on the sofa so that I could sit down then pulled him back into my arms. I kissed the top of his head as it rested against my chest. “I’m thrilled! How far along are you? Eight weeks? Nine?”

I felt him nod. I tangled my fingers in his dark locks and tilting his head back, I made him make eye contact. He cleared his throat and answered again, “I’m due some time in early September.”

I frowned a moment as I realized the importance of that date. “Oh, right around the time of the wedding. That’s not exactly the best timing. Can’t have you say “I do” and then groan in labor pain!”

“No, probably not, John. Might scare some of your friends.”

“They ARE your friends too.” I hugged him even closer. He snuggled back into the soft jumper and sighed. I told him, “It’s ok, baby. We’ll just move up our wedding date a few weeks.”

“When I’m all fat?”

I nearly laughed but caught myself just in time. I had a hard time imagining my skinny mate getting rounder in the middle. He’d look like a river otter with a serious beer belly. “Ok, we can get married later in the year. Make the baby part of the ceremony… pushed in a pram by your brother maybe.”

We both chuckled. He replied, “That would be very amusing.”

“Yes it would be,” I remarked lightly. I loved bonding times like these with my mate. They never lasted very long though and as usual, he started to wriggle away. I snatched a kiss to his lips before he could sneak away entirely and his eyes glittered a moment in delight. I said, “Ok, Ok, I know you want to go work on something. Go. But know this, Sherlock, you’ve made me a very happy man!”

“Happy enough to make supper now?” He asked as he rose and made a break for the bedroom. 

He chortled impishly as he dodged the Union Jack pillow I tossed at his head as my answer.

\----------

An hour later he joined me at the kitchen table and I watched in amazement as he ate everything from his plate. I didn’t remark upon the fact because I knew he’d grow uneasy about putting on weight and having to get his clothes retailored. After his third helping of chocolate biscuits however I placed my hand over his as he reached for more.

“I’m eating for two,” he said almost childishly. 

“Nice try, baby, but I’ve seen you eat a whole box before and then nothing else for three days. I’m going to help you stay on a nutrition plan.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes dramatically. “A plan, Jooooohn? How boring!”

I released my grip, reached over and found my laptop. Flipping it open I quickly found the website for the British Government’s Guide to Healthy Male Pregnancy. The young man on the screen was eating a carrot and pushing away a tray of sweets. I showed it to my mate. He scoffed, turned his nose up and scooted away from the table.

I didn’t give in. “You need to eat correctly and get some exercise too.”

“I get plenty of exercise,” he grumbled as he moved his scientific equipment back onto the table. I picked up his plate and mine and set them in the sink before he could shove them off onto the floor again.

I stated bluntly, not amused, “You run, on occasion, after criminals. That’s not exercise.”

He placed a sample beneath his microscope, pulled up his chair and sat again, happily ignoring me.

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll start going on walks with you.” I added as an enticement.

He tried to shoo me away with his hand. “Yes, yes, fine, go. I’m working.”

Determined to be heard I tweaked his ear. He gave a mild yelp but I had his attention. Once he was looking at me properly I stated firmly, “We’re going to follow that guide to the letter, understood? A first pregnancy can be tricky. A baby is NOT an experiment, got it.”

“Yes.”

I shook a finger at him. “Say it, Sherlock.”

A deep, POOR ME-I’M BEING TORTURED sigh later and he repeated my words, “A baby is not an experiment.”

I nodded and patted him on the back. “Happy anniversary of our first meeting, Sherlock.”

“Yes, to you too, John.”

Yawning, I stretched and decided to head to bed. I left my mate to work on his case, his eyes glued to the notes and microscope in front of him. I didn’t think to check him for crossed fingers under the table, perhaps I should have.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sherlock:

As soon as John was snoring away in the bedroom I closed the door softly and nabbed his laptop. I stretched out on the sofa and quickly broke through his security code. Honestly, I didn’t see why he even bothered any more. I ignored the government’s guide. It was rubbish. I had perused it earlier the moment I had confirmed my suspicions that I was pregnant. Carrots? I hated carrots. In fact I wasn’t fond of any of the foods on the list. Instead, I googled ‘super babies’.

Within an hour I had found all the data I needed. Once more in the kitchen I collected all the chemicals, minerals and vitamin capsules I required and started mixing. I sniffed at the resulting liquid and frowned. It smelled like pool water. If John ever asked me what it was he’d never believe me that it was something harmless. Plus the foul reek probably meant it tasted just as bad. I grabbed a bottle of honey (which thankfully John considered more healthy than refined sugar) and poured that in. The new mixture smelled a whole lot nicer. I took a small sip.

“Not bad,” I said aloud. I looked down ay my abdomen. “Don’t worry, Hamish. This is good for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> According to John's blog, they met on 29 January. I wanted to write a fun Mpeg for my friends to celebrate.
> 
> Yes, I know...I need to work on the other stories too. I am. Really. Just very busy with work right now, sorry. Plus I published a book. So I will get on here and update as often as I can, I promise!


End file.
